pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW118: The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!
Synopsis Heading towards the White Ruins, Ash and co. come across a special Kanto Fair, a fair celebrating the region of Kanto and the various Pokemon that dwell there. Ash is excited to see all these attractions that remind him of home and ends up seeing a cheerful Charmander right on stage. Reminding him of his old friend after telling his stories to them, Ash calls Professor Oak and requests that he sends over Charizard (since he came back from Charific Valley) while he sends Unfezant to his lab. However, once there, Charizard soon meets Iris' Dragonite and a fierce rivalry between them begins with a battle. Will the battle last? Who will win? Goofs *Iris thought that Ash's Charizard was a Dragon-type because it used Dragon Tail at first until Ash's Pokedex corrects her that he's a Fire/Flying-type Pokemon. *It is also the reason why Iris couldn't have him herself since Charizard's not an actual Dragon-type at all. Trivia *All the characters in the flashbacks, except Koga, have had redesigns to fit the BW series. *Although Ash and co. (minus N) had encountered some of the Pokémon that are from Kanto they know in Unova. **First was Koffing who was under the ownership of the Virbank City Gym Leader: Roxie in BW085: Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 1). **Second was a whole bunch of Onix they've encountered with Dawn while searching for the "Special Onix" in BW089: Expediton to Onix Island!. **The third was a Dragonite (when everyone called him a rogue) that Iris caught in BW091: Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. **The fourth was a Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and an Eevee who were belonged to Virgil in BW104: Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! *Instead of Rachel Lillis returning, Michelle Knotz (Who voiced Misty in Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) voices her in the flashbacks of this episode. *Although Team Rocket appears in a flashback, they are barely visible as in the scene they appear that they are being burned by Charmander's Flamethrower, leaving only their weak silhouette visible. *This is Sarah Natochenny's first time portraying Ash in the Original Series via flashbacks. *This is the first time Brock, Misty (Flashback) and Tracey (cameo), appear in the BW saga. *When it is shown Koga battling Ash, Charmander defeats Golbat with Flamethrower, when normally, it wins with Fire Spin. *This would be the third time in the entire series for Ash's Charizard to battle a Dragonite since OI031: Enter the Dragonite and JE137: Great Bowls of Fire!, but the thing is: Iris' Dragonite looked different than the others due to the fact that it wants to challenge any Pokémon that it happens to meet and much thougher ones than itself to get as strong as possible as Jervius describes it in BW091: Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. *In this episode, Ash decides to bring Charizard back to his team the fourth time in the entire series since he showed him how strong he becomes and join his journey in Unova. *Who's that Pokémon?: Charmander. *Though Liza did not have a speaking role, Lisa Ortiz provided the voice of the unknown female Charmander trainer. Gallery IDVAC.png|Charizard vs. Dragonite DP294.jpg|Ash cannot control Charizard DP363.jpg|Charizard's rage 800px-Ash_Charizard_greeting.png|Charizard use flamethrower on Ash 7eYVv7w.jpg|Charizard and Dragonite staring each other with anger Charmander: Burn, Charizard VS Dragonite.jpg DP106.jpg DP137.jpg DP161.jpg Charizard thumbs up.jpg|Charizard gives a thumbs up friendly charizard.jpg DP289.jpg DP314.jpg DP338.jpg g86kaK5.jpg Category:Pokémon: Black & White Series Episodes Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Iris